One More Mellark
by I'MobsessedWITHtooMANYthings
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are both twenty two, married and enjoying their life, but can one decision make their life even better? Read to find out! Sorry that this summary sucks! I am terrible at writing and creating summaries so just ignore the summary and read!


**Katniss**

I woke up to find two beautiful blue eyes staring down on me. "Good morning." He whispers, both of his hands wrapped around my waist.

"Mmmmh." I somewhat reply. We were lying in our bed, in our house, in the Victor's Village, in the newly built District 12. This seemed like the best moment of my life. I've felt like this a couple of times before with Peeta, but all of those moments were always ruined by the harsh memories of our past, and I wasn't going to let it happen again. I start drifting back to sleep my head buried into Peeta's chest.

"Katniss…" He sighs. "Don't fall sleep on me again! I want to cuddle and hold an awake Katniss!" Peeta exclaims dramatically.

"Mmmmh." I let out a muffled moan.

"Stop it that tickles." He says and that gets me laughing, which of course tickles him more and soon enough we're both clutching our stomachs, laughing hysterically. "That was not funny!" Peeta exclaims when we finally calmed down.

"Are you kidding me? That was the best laugh I've had in ages!" I tell him.

"If it makes you laugh…" He sighs. I hug him and he hugs me back while kissing the top of my head. "Katniss…" He starts.

"Yeah?" I ask him.

"I was wondering if…" He added. Oh god, I know where this is going. "Do you…" He's never been this bad with his words…except for the times he tried to ask me about our future. "Do you ever think about starting a family? Do you want to start a family? The games are over for good, there's no chance that any child would ever have to go into an arena just to kill others." Peeta quickly explains.

"Peeta I…" I don't know what to say. I know that the games are over, it's just I'm nervous. "To tell you the truth I want to start a family. I'm just…scared." I whisper the last part. A big smile spreads on Peeta's face.

"Katniss, there's always a first to everything, and you are allowed to be scared, but you will never, ever be a terrible mother." Peeta says softly. That was my worst fear, being a terrible mother. He started stroking my dark hair as I clung onto his body. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I knew what my choice was. I nodded silently and the word yes escaped my mouth. Peeta hugged me tight and smacked his lips against mine and I kissed him back. The next thing I know, we are both lying on each side of the bed, panting heavily, fingers intertwined, pillows on the floor, naked, and the blanket in knots.

"Peeta." I breathe.

"Yeah?" He asks. He's propped up on his elbow looking down on me.

"I love you, and I'm really glad we did that." I mutter.

"Me too." He says. "You alright?" He asks.

"Better than ever." I say and we go back to doing it. We stayed in bed the whole day, with one of us in the other's arms.

Okay, I totally take back what I said before. My head is pounding, my stomach is in knots and I am lying in a pool of sweat. Peeta is sleeping heavily beside me. I quietly slip out of bed and head to the bathroom. When I get there, a wave of nausea rolls over me and I am glad that I chose to head to the bathroom at that time. I immediately lock the door and seconds later my head is over the toilet bowl and I'm puking almost any food that was inside of me, which to tell you is not that much. So I was surprised by the amount of time I spent in there. There was one point where I thought I heard Prim, telling me to come out, but it must have been a hallucination. I stayed in there far after I was done too. Leaning against the wall feeling weak. I finally mustered the strength I needed and slowly got up. I walked into our room and saw Peeta pacing back and forth in front of our bed, he seemed lost in thought. I leaned on the door frame and apparently I made enough noise for him to look up.

"Katniss! I was worried about you! I woke up and you weren't there and then when I knocked on the bathroom door no one answered so I wasn't sure you were in there and-"I stopped him.

"Since when could you talk that fast?" I asked sarcastically and he stared blankly at me. "Sarcasm." I tried to give him a hint and he nodded his head. "Anyways, I'm fine, no need to worry." I tell him and he comes to hug me. "What time is it?" I asked him. He looked over at the clock on our bed side table.

"Six forty eight." He whispered in my ear.

"What time did you wake up?" I asked again.

"Six twenty one." He told me.

"How do you remember that?" I wondered.

"I just do." He replied and I smiled.

"Where were you?" He asks the question this time. I decide that I don't want to tell him about my nausea yet.

"Watching TV." I lie to him.

"Anything interesting?" He wonders.

"Nope, just news, news, and more news." I tell him and he stifles a laugh. "It's not funny." I snap at him.

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter. Anyways, there's probably no point to go back to sleep, so you want breakfast?" He asked me.

"Can you make blueberry pancakes with whipped cream and powdered sugar?" I asked him.

"Anything for you madam." He said in a really bad accent and bowed in front of me

"Please don't go formal." I complain and he laughs. We go downstairs and he starts cooking. I soon smell the warm scent of the pancakes and I get impatient for the pancakes. Thankfully, Peeta places a plate of perfectly round blueberry pancakes with powdered sugar on the actual pancake and whipped cream on top. We finish and we both go get dressed. He sits on the couch waiting for me and when I get there I sit on his lap. He draws pictures on my back with his finger. We are interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I say and stand up. I walk towards the door and open it. Annie, who is ten, is holding her five year old brother, Tommy's hand; they are both standing in front of me. Annie and Tommy are the children of Lucille Darnold, but she prefers to be called Lucy. Lucy works with Peeta at the bakery and Peeta and I have a pretty strong friendship with the family. "Hey Annie and Tommy!" I exclaim and let the two children in. I suppose that Peeta heard their names because he snuck up on the from behind and wrapped them into a huge bear hug. The children squealed and laughed.

"What's up?" Peeta asks them.

"Mom said that she needs help in the bakery, it's really full and busy today." Annie explains.

"Ehhh! Wrong!" Peeta exclaims and both children have confused looks on their faces.

"The sky is up!" I exclaim.

"Correct!" Peeta says, stretching out the word. Both children giggle. "So you said your mom needed help at the bakery?" Peeta asks and Tommy nods. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Peeta asks. "Let's go! Katniss, you coming?" He asks me.

"Yup!" I exclaim and pull my hunting boots on. It's March right now, so there's no snow but it is quite chilly. I wrap myself in my dad's hunting jacket and we all head out the door. We walk to the bakery and soon get there. We look in through the glass windows and see that the place is packed with people. "Why are there so many people here?" I ask no one.

"There are two families that need a wedding cake, four need a birthday cake, six need pastries for some family occasion, and at least eleven families are just there to get cookies or cakes for no reason." Annie explains.

"And your mom is the only one there?" Peeta asks.

"No, Sebastian is here too, but at least seven families wanted you to ice their cake so everyone is well, waiting on you." Annie says.

"Let's go through the back." Peeta nods and we all agree. I'm with the kids at one of the tables that we managed to occupy, drawing a terrible horse for Tommy. All of the different smells clashed together is making me nauseous, from cakes, to cookies, to perfumes, to dirty people (mainly from the mines or mud splattered kids). I'm getting light headed and I know that I need to get outside for some fresh air. I quickly finish the horse, which actually turned out pretty good, I look at Sebastian, who is nineteen but didn't want to go to the mines so Peeta hired him. Anyways, Sebastian is just leaning on the counter not doing anything and I know that he enjoys the kids.

"Wait here." I tell the children and Annie nods. I walk over to Sebastian. "Hey Sebastian…" He looks up at me indicating that I should continue. "Do you mind watching the kids for a second; I need to get fresh air." I say.

"Yeah, it is kind of stuffy in here, go get some fresh air, I'll watch the children." He seemed to be happy to do something involving the two kids.

"Thanks." I gratefully exclaim and make my way towards the door. "Excuse me, pardon me, thank you." I say as I pass everyone. I guess I accidently shoved some big burly guy, because he turns around and towers over me.

"Who do you think you are? Pushing me and everything." The guy practically shouts in my face. I guess he doesn't recognize me as the Mockingjay.

"I was just trying to get through." I mutter.

"Mmh? What was that?" He asked.

"I was just trying to get through." I say louder.

"I won't accept any excuses!" He yells.

"I'm just telling you the truth." I calmly say. He takes my hair in between his index finger and his thumb, and slowly slides his fingers down my hair. He then strokes my face with his thumb.

"You're pretty." He grunts. "As a punishment, you will have to marry me." He tells me.

"You have no right to tell me to marry you! I don't even know you and I have a husband!" I shout at him.

"Oh so the pretty girl as a husband! Well, ya' better run back to your husband before I get there." He threatens. I fell my head pounding and realize the nausea got worse. Apparently Peeta heard the yelling because he was walking up to us. He glares at the man and hugs my waist.

"What's up with you?" The man snaps.

"What do you mean what's up with him?1 He's my husband you bozo!" I scream.

"But that's Peeta Mellark, and Peeta Mellark is married to Katniss Everdeen…Mellark." The man stutters, he seems afraid know.

"And you haven't realized that before?" I ask him.

"So y-you're the Mockingjay." He whispers and I nodded. Then he gets on his knees and bows before me. He says that he is sorry and that he won't bother me again.

"Good." I say.

"What was that about?" Peeta asks me. "I was in the back, so I didn't hear you until I came out front." He adds.

"Accidently shoved him and the guy goes crazy." I summarize.

"Where you heading?" Peeta asks me.

"Outside, it's stuffy in here." I explain.

"Don't get yourself into any more trouble." Peeta says and kisses the top of my head; he then goes back behind the counter as I walk outside. I am greeted with cold air…and a trash can. Well, not exactly. The cold air brushed on my face as I stepped outside, and minutes later I was greeted to the trash can, puking up my breakfast. I beg to god that no one would pass by, but of course god doesn't listen to me and the worst person ever has to walk right behind me.

"Katniss?" I hear a voice, which I recognize right away as Gale's. What is he doing here? I stand up and wipe my mouth.

"Gale?" I ask in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" I wonder.

"Just came for a visit." He shrugs.

"What were you doing?" He asks.

"It was stuffy in the bakery. Busy day." I lie.

"Oh, well see you then." He says and waves. I put my hand up and give him a slight wave back, and then I go back to the trash can. I finally straightened myself and just breathed in the frosty air. After was sure that I wouldn't puke again, I headed back inside. There were less people now, actually only a woman and her husband…or boyfriend…maybe her brother? Anyway it was a woman and a man standing at the counter, talking to Peeta, their backs were facing me. Peeta notices me and waves for me to come over. I walk towards him and the two people turn around. I stare at them blankly for a second and then realization hit's me. It's Annie (who is after therapy and is back to normal) and Finnick (who is also cured). I run up and hug the two.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaim.

"We decided to visit." Finnick shrugs.

"For how long?" I asked him.

"We're going back to four in two days." Annie explains.

"You have to come over for dinner!" I exclaim.

"They're coming tomorrow." Peeta informs me.

"Good." I say.

"Bye!" Annie says and they both wave and leave the bakery.

"Closing time." Peeta sighs. We are the last one's left in the bakery. Peeta steps from behind the counter and kisses me. We walk, hand in hand towards the door. Peeta flip the open sign so when people looked at it from outside, it said closed and we both stepped into the cool air. He locked the door behind him and we started for our house.

"Katniss." Peeta starts.

"Yeah?' I ask him. My head is leaning on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, you seemed…distracted today." Peeta says. I don't know if I'm distracted because I saw Gale, or because of my nausea. I decide to tell him about the nausea.

"I actually don't really know." I mutter.

"What do you mean? Are you sad, are you excited, are you happy, are you cold, are you sick…" I stop him there, because just the word makes me feel sick. I stop in my tracks too. "Katniss?" Peeta asks cautiously. I clutch my stomach. "Katniss are you alright?" He asks me. I don't feel nauseous, it just feels like I'm getting really bad stomach cramps, bad enough to make me dizzy and I would have fallen on the floor if Peeta wouldn't have caught me. "Katniss, you're making me worried." He says. "Do you need to go to the doctor?" He wonders.

"No, I'm fine, just take me home." I say and he picks me up bridal style and carries me back home. He lays me in our bed and says that he would soon be back. He leaves the room and I drift off to sleep. I feel sore when I wake up, but my stomach isn't cramped, so that's good. I look to my right and see that Peeta is holding my hand and he's smiling from ear to ear. "What's your goofy grin about?" I ask him.

"The doctor came and somehow checked you while you were sleeping. He took a blood test…" I look at my left arm and notice a small bandage in the crook of my elbow. "He left and soon called back after he analyzed the tests…" He starts explaining.

"And…" I prompt.

"The results said that you were pregnant." Peeta finishes and I stare at him blankly. The realization soon hit me and I feel a wide grin appearing on my face. I release my hand from Peeta's grip and put it on my stomach, Peeta puts his hand on mine.

"Who do we tell first?" I ask.

"Your mom." Peeta replies. His answer took me by surprise.

"Peeta, I haven't seen my mom since the rebellion, I can't just call her and say, 'hey mom! Guess what, I'm pregnant!' I just can't." I say.

"Annie and Finnick?" Peeta wonders.

"Yeah, I think that might work. And if I remember correctly I'm pretty sure that my mom is at four, so Annie and Finnick can pass the message when they go back." I tell him.

"So today, at dinner?" Peeta asks and I nod. Peeta helps me out of bed and I get dressed, thankfully all of my clothes still fit me. Peeta tells Lucy that he won't make it to the bakery today and he spends the whole day cooking while I nap on the couch. I'm not a person that naps much, but the pregnancy already fatigued me. Peeta wakes me up and tells me that Annie and Finnick will soon get here. I smell the food that Peeta made coming from the kitchen. Peeta helps me up and I fix my hair. For a change, I leave it down, combed against my back. We soon hear a knock at the door and we go and answer it together. Annie and Finnick are standing in front of us and we let them in. We talk for a while and then go and eat. There were so many different dishes out and we ended up finishing it all. Then Peeta brought out cookies, a pie and cake and we finish that too. We talk again after that.

"Finnick, Annie we have some news to share with you guys." Peeta exclaims. Peeta and I are both sitting on one couch and Finnick and Annie were sitting on the couch across from us. I rest both my hands on my stomach and Finnick eyes me.

"What is it?" Annie asks.

"We're expecting." I say happily. Both of them look at us in shock.

"You're joking, right?" Finnick asks.

"Nope." Peeta shakes his head.

"Congratulations!" Annie exclaims and Finnick follows her lead. We talk about some other stuff and I ask them if my mom is still at four, they say she is and I ask them to pass the news. They agree to tell my mom. It is finally time for them to leave our house. The door is open, Annie is already out of the door and Finnick is halfway outside when he turns around and looks at us.

"Your mom loves you, and misses you every second of the day. Her own words." Finnick told me and waved goodbye.

"Thank you." I whispered and waved back. After the door is closed, I hug Peeta and burry my head into his shirt. I feel tears rolling down my eyes and only now, I realize how much I miss my mother.


End file.
